Auctions
One of Dark Summoner's trading features is an in-game auction system where players can bid on up to 5 monsters or items. When unfiltered, the auction house may have over 400 pages of offerings. Creating an Auction Players can host 1 auction at a time. When creating an auction, a player must determine the following: Auction Deadline: Auctions can last from 1-3 days. The first day will be counted when it becomes 5:00a.m. ET after you start the auction Wanted Offers: The maximum number of offers you want to receive Commission: The gold cost of creating the auction. The most frequently seen offerings are within the first and last 20 pages, as most users typically don't navigate towards the middle pages. Investing more gold will improve visibility of your auction. Without a large (Currently ~1,000,000+ gold) commision, your auction will likely not see the front page. Banking:' '''In the past many players 'banked' their gold in the auction house to ensure it would not be lost in battle. These players bid without the intention of winning, often to the frustration of some auction owners. Banking gold has since been extinguished since Ateam no longer allows gold to be used as a form of currency in the auction house. Although, since the update to not allow gold in auctions, "banking" monsters has also become a common and frustrating practice. Players will often offer monsters that are clearly not a fair bid only to have them sent to their gift box when rejected. This way they are able to keep more monsters than their allotted monster limit. '''Comments': Decide what you are looking for from your auction. Energy potions (EP) and rare creatures are typically desired over battle potions as a form of payment. When determining the value of your creatures, consider that it costs ~$30 for 50 EP when purchased in bulk quantities (See Soul Points), and that even the lowest level AA creature starts ~50 EP. It's helpful to determine a fair starting bid and buyout price so your bidders know that you're reasonable/competitive. In many cases, auctions are unsuccessful because the owners create unreasonable prices up-front in their comments for the value of the items being auctioned, so it's best to ensure your asking price is within the expectations of the market. You may request your bidders to tell you what page you're on in the auction house system. Additional Information You can cancel your auction at any time. When featuring just one rare monster, or large quantities of energy potions, auction owners will increase their visibility by filling the other 4 slots with common creatures of each rarity/guild, or a single battle potion. By doing this, their auction will appear even when players apply filters. Most players want an AA monster(25 bp and up), and many know that most A's and below can be commonly summoned/traded in game. If you're not interested in investing in Soul Points, but want an AA creature, a good strategy is to build a powerful Combos team of rare A+ monsters to be submitted as an offering. This free-to-play approach can be done over a long period of time from in-game rewards, summons, and trades. In most cases, Dark Lords are not desirable offerings, as they are semi-common creatures with low stats. There are of course, exceptions to this, most notable being Dragonlord of Hellfire, Silvery Goddess Queen, and Lord of Faith. These can be worth 2-5 ep each. Lords tend to have fairly low bp, meaning low maxed stats. Low grade Lords are next to useless due to their lack of skill.